


[莲王］业障 Chap 7&8

by Glory_weakness



Category: Dennis Dang, Nguyen Tran Trung Quan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness
Kudos: 2





	[莲王］业障 Chap 7&8

Chap 7

邺王一路行入乾鸾殿内殿，殿内侍奉的宫人皆被他摆手示意不必出声施礼。

但直至他掀开层层叠叠的纱帐，龙榻上竟是整整齐齐，显是根本无人使用的样子。  
他转身出了纱帐，这才发现，倒是旁边的美人榻上凌乱散着一些锦被丝服，榻周也不和谐地倒着几支白玉小酒瓶。

侍女见他回头，躬身施礼之后方要要继续整理。

邺王有些不悦的眉头微皱，  
这乾鸾殿上下无人不知，他极为钟爱这美人榻。除了寝睡，只要他人在这乾鸾殿，看书小憩几乎片刻不离；即使是一人之下万人之上的王后，也断然不敢涉足这方卧榻。因此榻上和周围的矮几，不论何时，都保持着邺王钟意的整洁有序的样子。

“ 怎么回事？”  
宫女连忙跪下，俯首回道，  
“禀王上，那位公子夜夜宿在这美人榻，即使奴婢们担心夜半风寒伤身，劝他回龙榻歇息，也劝不动。又因王上吩咐过，不可逆公子意，所以.....”  
“ 罢了，罢了，起来回话吧。”  
侍女才起身。  
“他人呢？”  
“公子行事任意洒脱，要去哪里，也无人赶阻......奴婢不知。”

邺王睨了眼散在榻上和榻周的一片混乱，  
方才觉得刚才许是走得太快了，有些晕怔。  
他是这个国家最高的主宰者，一切都在等待他，永不会有他去追赶的道理。  
想着方才一个念头便连鞋袜都差点顾不得地飞奔至此，邺王摇摇头：  
许久没有如此失态。  
他一时之间分不清此时胸腔中轰鸣的心跳究竟是疾行的后劲，  
还是，因什么而生的失落。

才赶来的大掌管一进内殿，就看到有些失魂落魄的邺王，和他身侧手足无措的侍婢。  
侍婢见他来了，忙以眼神向他求救.  
大掌管示意她退下，侍婢便匆匆退到外殿去了。

“ 走吧，去坤逸宫吧。”  
“ 是，陛下。”

Chap 8

坤逸宫内殿

“殿下，大掌管差人通传，王上已于驾临坤逸宫途中。” 

侍女的声音已尽力压低，  
但似乎仍将王后从什么思绪中惊醒，  
“ 是么，出去迎接吧。待本宫稍作梳妆。”

宫人领命退下后，以赤金雕刻的飞凤形态的梳妆镜旁，  
王后才缓缓摊开攥紧的手掌，因不自知的用力过度，她的手掌甚至已泛出红色的指印。但王后毫不在意，只是怔怔看着掌心半块玉玦。

那玉小巧精美，莹白的玉身上渗着丝丝暗绿色的纹路，其上刻着繁复精美的图纹。仔细看来，竟不似邺国之物，更像是某种异族图腾，烛光下竟隐约流转着缕缕华彩。

坤逸宫外殿宫人的通传声已远远传入耳中，王后急将那玉珏收入梳妆台的暗格中，方才起身稍作整理了衣襟，迎了出去。

“ 王上，妾不知王上今夜驾临，未及沐浴梳洗，望王恕罪。”  
邺王扶着王后的手腕阻她行礼：“是本王未经通传便到坤逸宫，王后不必自责。”  
“陛下。” 王后有一瞬不自在地僵硬，但即刻便被她隐去。  
她不着痕迹地将皓腕从邺王掌中抽出，转而挽住邺王手臂，二人旋即向内殿走去。

宫人们知趣地退到外殿，不做打扰。

何人在此？

你是谁？

站住，

本王命你站住！

拨不尽的纤云纱，漫长无尽头的宫廊，  
将那暧昧的人影与邺王隔开。

仿佛触手可及，  
一伸手却只是滑过指尖的发丝....

那恼人的纱似雾又似烟，拢过他的手腕，又纠缠他的发梢.....

邺王费劲力气才穿过那仿佛铺天盖地的纱帘，  
扑面而来的却是浓重的水汽。  
邺王一个激灵，才恍然有些清醒：

这，是碧水台吗？...怎么又到这里来了...

邺王只感觉脚下踉踉跄跄，仿若醉酒一般上了一叶轻舟。  
那小舟无波自动，缓缓飘荡在仿佛没有尽头的莲池中，  
——听荷池有这么大吗？  
邺王迷迷糊糊地想。

容王妃逝去之时，还是世子的邺王只是幼童。

这漫无边际的听荷池，王城只此一处的碧水台，  
于邺王而言，并不是什么无上的尊荣，只是母亲常常凭栏怅然的久远画面。  
久远到，他已然记不清那场景究竟是确实发生过的记忆，  
还是，只是年幼世子一个闲时无聊的梦境.....

他离开的太久，  
久到就连容王妃的容颜也逐渐模糊不清，  
像是无意打翻的茶碗，水渍将画中那明眸善睐的美人洇染开来，  
只余一声几不可闻的轻叹。

美人啊.....

传闻老邺王正是在邻邦朝觐之时，因容王妃面纱之后举世罕见的容颜，一见倾心。  
从此世间粉黛皆失色，非卿不可。

这碧水台也是王上体王妃思乡之情，完全比照王妃少女时的旧居而建；  
更有甚者，因王妃出身南方异族，多碧波环绕，邺王更是人工造了整个王城独此一处的莲池毗邻碧水台，  
是为，  
听荷池。

邺王轻嗤一声，这真不知是旖旎佳话，还是重色轻国了。

年轻的邺王一面嗤笑老邺王倾国之力只为博美人一笑，为免太过不智；  
一边放松下来倚坐于小舟之中，甚至百无聊赖地用手指拨动着舟外幽深的潺潺池水。  
——不知为何，这静谧的池水，既让他成日紧绷的神经放松，又让他觉得莫名躁动。  
说来可笑，王后也是貌动京城的美人，但他们却至今无夫妻之实。邺王很清楚，不是自己无力，也不是王后不够动人，只是这一切让他觉得无趣。可如今.....  
邺王提起嘴角，半是好笑半是可气地击打了池面，可恨这一池幽深的碧水竟将他的心绪翻搅得不得安宁。

池水被激起层层涟漪，  
散开明朗的月华下，如白银翻墨，  
那水波仿佛有意识般，将载着邺王的轻舟引向一个身影。

邺王腾地自船板坐起，他似乎已隐隐感觉到：  
这个人影，就是这一切荒唐的源头。

“ 你....”  
未等邺王的手指触及那人湿透的肩头和长发，  
他便回首看向邺王，  
狭长双眸，眼角飞红。

一时之间，  
不知是这天上的明月更为皎洁，  
还是他那湿润的红色更为荡人神魂。

“ 莲降，

我叫莲降...."

邺王觉得自己二十年来的理智与克制似乎都在他轻启双唇的这一刻消失殆尽，  
他不受自控地伸手抚触莲降冰冷潮湿的面庞，  
莲降没有躲开，  
他只是噙着一抹笑意放任他的动作。

邺王贵为一国之主，  
任何时间，任何场合，都不需要任何人的允许，  
所有人，只要臣服即可。  
可是，莲降漾着笑意的眼眸让他觉得，  
此刻不论他做什么任性的事，  
都可以被包容，  
无条件的得到他的纵容。

于是，邺王也确实这么做了。

他抚摸莲降脸颊的手指轻轻挟住他的下颌，  
探首自上而下地吻住在水中仰视他的莲降。

邺王不知他此刻的神情近乎虔诚，  
像亲吻神庙中垂怜世人的神佛。

——并不是借亲吻表达喜欢，  
而是从没有一刻，对另一个人产生如此强烈的怜爱。

邺王略略拢了拢自己放肆的神智，用力闭了闭双眼，才得以退后些，拉开两人双唇之间的距离，  
两人额头相抵，  
邺王微微张开的双眸在这幽暗的夜色里隐隐灼烧，他的双唇间甚至透出不可自抑的微微喘息，仿佛只是片刻的抽离，便已耗尽他全部的克制。  
莲降却冷静地仿佛刚才只是一个越矩的妄想，  
只有他红润的嘴唇隐隐灼热，泄露刚才的隐秘。

邺王情难自抑地侧首想要继续刚才的吻，  
对方却突地向后避开，  
太过于震惊，  
以至于邺王还保持着大半身体探出船外，侧首欲吻的姿势，  
他以不甚清明地眼神疑惑地看向莲降。

对上的，  
却是一双促狭的双眸，  
莲降狭长的双眸只是透着笑意促狭地看着邺王。  
仿佛笑他此刻情不自禁的狼狈，

如当头棒喝，  
邺王羞怒交加，便欲撤身，  
却未注意莲降的调笑自唇角消失，  
他的双眸也不似刚才荡漾着温软纵容的笑意，而是陡然变暗，  
突然自水中仰首吻上后撤的邺王，  
冰冷的双手也缠上邺王的后颈，似防止他挣脱。  
力道之大，邺王甚至猝不及防被他拖入水中。

事情不该是这样的。  
冰冷的池水，湿透的厚重衣袍紧紧缚住邺王，使他几乎无法呼吸，  
满池的莲花像是陡然鲜活，弥漫的的莲花味道诡异又缠绵，  
莲降看似纤瘦的手臂用力圈着邺王的腰，令邺王毫无退避之处。  
只得头脑昏沉地在水中与他鼻挺纠缠。

莲降侧着脸闭着双眼含吻邺王的双唇，  
与刚才的浅淡一吻全然不同，  
邺王只觉得他与莲降纠缠的唇瓣从灼热到肿痛 ，如今更是发麻无知觉，  
只余口中湿润的交缠，  
发出令人头脑眩晕的濡湿声响。  
耳边静谧无风，  
不知是谁的粗重鼻息声回荡在两人之间狭小的缝隙中。  
... ....

坤逸宫的金线飞凤纹？！

——邺王猛然睁眼，毫无意识地盯着上方愣怔半晌，才自床榻坐起。

他扶着额，用力深吸几口气，  
才渐渐平复下来，

身旁的王后正在睡梦中。

原来，是梦吗？

邺王舒了口气，只觉毫无睡意，  
于是轻轻起身，披了外罩向坤逸宫外走去。  
沿路宫人被他以手势示意不必出声。

tbc.


End file.
